


Alphabetization

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley laments the others' lack of linguistic knowledge.  For lissapocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetization

"Wesley," Angel said, peering over his shoulders, "you're not alphabetizing those books correctly."

"You take that back," Wesley said. "I'll have you know that I had the top scores in demon linguistics, and--"

"Wesley," Cordelia said, "why are you alphabetizing the books funny?"

Wesley groaned. "This may _look_ like the Roman alphabet, but it's actually a transliteration, and the proper dictionary order is--"

"Oh, for pete's sake just make it easier on those of us who only know human languages."

"Philistines," Wesley muttered.

Cordelia, always able to one-down him, stuck out her tongue.

Wesley sighed and began unalphabetizing the books.


End file.
